I'll Be Your Warmth
by The-Quiet-One.1696
Summary: <html><head></head>Starting in 4x02 after Emma's near death experience Hook stays by her side. He comforts her and tells her that he'll be her "warmth".</html>


He couldn't get her out.

Killian was powerless to get through the ice and the snow that surrounded Emma. It was torture when all he could do was stand there, listening to her garbled voice through the radio and not get to her. He looked over at David and saw he was scared to; he could see it radiating off of him. She was beyond their reach, trapped and they were at a loss of where to even start looking for an answer. He felt helpless being unable to rescue her and it was infuriating.

"Let's go talk to Gold." He heard David say, breaking him from his thoughts. "Maybe he can help us break those two out." Even though the idea of going to the Crocodile for any kind of help went against every last fiber of his being, he knew David was right so he gave him a sharp nod and stayed quiet lest he said something snarky and unnecessary.

He followed David, moving quickly to try and save Emma. He heart was hammering in his chest, pounding so loudly he was sure that others must be able to hear it. Emma, Emma, Emma...he had to get her out of there. The next half an hour or so passed in a blur (Gold being unhelpful as he would figured he would be) and all that he could think of was her name and images of her face.

"...-ow does thi-...if you 'n hear me...Emma's passed 't fro- cold." What was happening in there?  
>He looked at the radio in his hand, as he pieced together the garbled words from the woman's voice he had heard and what she said. Emma was unconscious...she was freezing to death.<p>

David turned and looked at him, "What was that?"

Killian looked up to meet his eyes; fear for his daughter life was in them and no doubt reflecting in his. "It was that Elsa woman, Emma's unconscious. She's freezing to death."

He couldn't imagine what was going through David's head but knew how his gut was churning with concern so had to be his. They finished their confrontation with Bo Peep, thankfully with little fuss and staff in hand rushing off once again. They were running out of time...Emma was running out of time. 

* * *

><p>"She's so cold. She's turning blue." Killian could hear the fear in Elsa's voice, but it was only a fraction of what he was feeling.<p>

"Emma!" He clawed frantically at the ice again with his hook, tears he refused to shed threatening to overcome him . He wanted to hold her, to warm her. He needed her to be okay.

"Hook!" David was pulling at his arm, "It's not going to help. We have to let Elsa figure it out." Killian looked at him in disbelief with raised eyebrows. He wasn't sure if David had heard the woman or not, she didn't know what to do and he didn't want Emma to die. Killian heard very little of what David was saying to Elsa to help her figure a way out while his mind he repeated Emma's name over and over again like a mantra in hopes that in some way she would hear him and hold on till he could get to her.

David looked at him expectantly and then he looked at wall of ice understanding that Elsa would be trying to break through and they held their breath. If Killian believed in a God he would surely begin praying to him now. In fact, even though he would never admit it, he already was. Then he noticed the ice beginning to shift, he could hear and see an opening beginning to form.

"It's working!" he cried and both he and David leaned low trying to stay out of the way while still trying seeing if they could catch a glimpse of Emma and then he saw her. "It's working and I can see her! I can see her! Emma!"

She looked up slightly toward the sound of his voice, she looked so cold and it took every bit of his self control not to wait and try to get to her while Elsa finished creating enough of an opening for them to get out. When it was big enough, Killian tried to crawl in to grab Emma but Charming held him back letting Elsa carefully help Emma up, her legs hardly carrying her to the entrance and to him.

When Emma got to the opening, the two pulled her out and Killian wrapped her in a hug, holding her close to the warmth of his body to warm her frozen one up as she collapsed into him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, trying to cover her as much as he could to keep her warm. He felt her nod into his shoulder and then her hand in his hair, in the way she had done before in her most vulnerable moments with him. He knew instinctively she was also trying to comfort him and his heart clenched tightly.

He loved her so very much.

Then her legs gave way, unable to hold herself up anymore and he wasted no time in sweeping her up in his arms. In several quick strides he reached the car and gently lowered her to the back seat. He took off his coat before climbing in next to her, laid it across the both of them to hold in the heat and wrapped his arms around her.

"S-so cold." Her teeth chattered and she snuggled into him. Again he felt the grip of fear in his heart, what if she had frozen to death? What if Elsa hadn't been able to get her powers under control? He kissed her head and rubbed her arms.

"We'll get you home." He kissed her head again and held her tight. David and Elsa climbed into the car and he could see David looking at both of them in the mirror. Killian saw the same thoughts running through his mates eyes

"Let's get you home." David muttered, echoing his earlier words and throwing the car into gear, zoomed away from that cursed wall.

Elsa seemed a little startled by the technology and Killian could see frost starting to coat the windows. But as David talked to her explaining everything to her, she seemed to get herself under control. It was hard for him though, to think of anything (or anyone) else besides Emma when began curling deeper into his side shivering, chasing the ample warmth his body provided for her. 

* * *

><p>Killian carried Emma inside, even though she protested...or at least tried to protest as her teeth chattered violently. He sat her in a chair and was about to leave to grab a blanket when she latched onto his hand, her fingers like icicles, refusing to let him go. He looked down at her and what he saw stopped him because he could see the fear in her eyes of being left alone. He gave her a reassuring smile and knelt beside her and Henry brought her a blanket, he helped Emma wrap it around herself and just held her hand gently.<p>

"Don't worry Emma, I am not going anywhere." He said quietly so only she could hear and she smiled the fear leaving her face, believing in his words and gave his hand a squeeze.

He only half listened to what everyone else was saying to her and when the power came back on he made sure that a heater was found. He couldn't stop looking at her, making sure that every feature was the same and that she wasn't hurt. He kissed her head, he was so thankful she was okay. Her hand moved in his and he looked down, she turned her hand so that their fingers could intertwine. His smile spread over his face… bloody hell he loved her.

"Emma," Snow's voice jerked him out of his revere. Elsa was settled, Henry was reading a book, David held little Neal and Emma was still leaning into him, her teeth still chattering...although a little less violently than before. "Why don't you have Hook take you up to your room? Get warm and then when you feel better, you can go do what you need to do."

Emma looked at Killian first, her eyes silently imploring him to not only take her up but to stay and when she saw his affirmation she looked over to her mother, nodding, "That sounds like a good idea, will you grab my hot chocolate for me?" Snow grinned and picked up the cup and started up the stairs. Then Emma looked up at Killian, this time with a questioning smirk. "Well are you going to carry me or do I have to crawl my way into bed? " she lightly teased him, making him he chuckle.

"As you wish, my princess." He lifted her gently into his arms, carrying her as if she weighed no more than a small child. When they reached the top of the stairs, Snow had turned back the covers and laid out a pair of warm pajamas.

"Don't argue," Snow held up a hand before any kind of protest could come out of Emma's mouth. "Just, put them on for a little while. Hook why don't you leav-"

"No!" Emma's voice was abrupt, and Killian looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. Snow was also looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

"Well, why don't you set her on the bed and I'll just help her change...if you'd...turn around."

Killian gently set her on the bed and she reluctantly let go of his hand before he turned away. He didn't want to admit it, but he could see her reflection in a mirror to his left. She wasn't as pale as when they'd found her...but she was still shaking. She was so beautiful; his eyes followed every line and curve of her lithe body, the silky shine of her hair that cascaded down her back. It was everything that made her, her and he committed it to memory.

"Alright that's done." Snow's voice made him jump but he turned around and smiled. "Emma, just rest for a bit okay?"

Emma smiled a bit and nodded, "Okay." Then Snow gave her one more quick onceover, tucking her in again for good measure and kissing her lightly on the forehead before turning and closing the door. Emma looked up at Killian and held out her hand, he quickly joined her on the bed and joined his hand with hers.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Whatever for?" He tilted his head and looked at her with confusion.

"For being there…here and not leaving me. David told me you were really concerned." Hook looked at her and leaned towards her face, he watched as Emma's eyes closed a bit as the exhaustion from this latest crisis finally took hold of her. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back.

"Of course, I was bloody worried about you, I love you." He kissed her again and adjusted himself on the bed to lay next to her, his body flushed up next to hers. He pulled away and saw Emma smiling, he smirked and quirked his head. "What's that for?"

"It's funny how much warmer I feel...after...kissing you." She chuckled softly.

A devilish gleam filled his eyes, "Well, then...Swan, I'll be your warmth." He watched her face as she blushed slightly but didn't shy away. He kissed her again slowly this time, savoring the feel of her lips on his, reveling in the softness as they began to warm up under his. She released his hand letting it find it's way to the lapel of his jacket while the other traveled to the nape of his neck. He used the freeness of his hand to cup her face, running his fingers along the smoothness of her skin.

He pulled away one last time, "Aye...let me be your warmth." Emma pulled him back down kissed him feverantly and he could feel her smiling into his lips.

"That's fine by me." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep and it was his turn to smile. He was so happy that she was okay...and she wanted him to be here, wrapped in his arms where he could protect her, keeping her safe and warm.


End file.
